Field
The present invention is directed to a work platform, and more particularly to various embodiments of work platforms that provide a subtle instability underfoot of those who work standing up to promote active muscle engagement while maintaining productivity.
Description of the Related Art
The negative health impact of prolonged sitting including the increased risk of suffering heart attacks have been documented in recent years. Many systems have been developed to help workers remain active in the workplace, where prolonged sitting is prevalent, including stand-up desks and desks incorporating treadmills. However, these can be bulky and complex and so not well suited for individuals with limited workspace. They can also be expensive and out of reach of many consumers' budgets.
However, simply spending more time standing up while at work, which is promoted by stand-up desks, does not solve the problem since the posture is still sedentary, just vertical. Additionally, sedentary standing postures, such as on padded mats, can lead to problems with the user's joints. Further, users of height adjustable desks tend to give up standing after a while of using such height adjustable desks, either because the novelty wears away or due to the pain or monotony experienced with sedentary standing poses, such that adjustable height desks alone do not lead to increased standing periods at the workplace over the long run.